Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to thermal detectors and, in particular, to systems and methods of interacting with thermal detectors.
Description of Related Art
Until recently, friendly reconnaissance groups, rescue groups, law enforcement groups, security groups, combat personnel, and other friendly forces were the only users of conventional night vision goggles, viewing devices, or other like thermal detectors. However, such thermal detectors are now becoming more widely used by unfriendly or foe opposition groups. For example, such unfriendly groups are finding it increasingly easy to equip troops, trucks, tanks, and/or other mobile vehicles with such thermal detectors. Such groups have also begun mounting such thermal detectors to stationary objects such as masts, posts, fences, and buildings. With such thermal detectors in place, it is relatively easy for these unfriendly groups to detect (i.e., see) friendly forces as they approach. For example, such thermal detectors may enable unfriendly forces to sense thermal radiation emitted by friendly forces as the friendly forces pass into a detection range of the thermal detectors. Such detection may put friendly forces at risk during combat, law enforcement, security, reconnaissance, and/or other like operations.
The various embodiments set forth in the present disclosure are directed toward overcoming the problems discussed above.